Dream Garden
is a song sung by Kitagawa Rie and can be found in the first vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kono doa no mukō gawa hirogaru yo shiranai sekai Sā ippo fumidashite atarashī mirai e ima tobitatou yo issho ni Borutēji agattara mawari nante ki ni sezu ni Kusubutta jibun nante tokihanate mugen no sora Tozasareteta yume no kagi wo kanarazu mitsukete Hiraite miseru wa Yōkoso Dream garden Hitomi sorasanaide yuzurenai omoi dakishimete Kirameke Dear my friends Shinjiru hito ni dake sō kanarazu Kiseki wa okiru yo afureru power of dream Kurushikute naichatte sore nano ni hito wa naze yumemiru no? Sore ga kitto ikiteru tte akashi nanda Shinjita yume jama sasenai Don'na chippokena negai demo muteki! Habatake Dream garden Kakudo wo kaeta nara "zetsubō" wa "kibō" e to chenji Tokimeke Dear my friends Tatoe tsumazuite mo itsudatte watashitachi ga iru Hitori janai kara Kono saki ni nani ga okitatte kesshite hirumanai wa Boroboro ni natta to shite mo te ni shita tsuyosa wa kagayaku yo Kokoro no mama ni tsubasa wo hirogetara Furisosogu ikusen no hikari Mae dake muite tsuki susunde yukō Itsu no hi mo jibun dake no iro shikkari egaite Yōkoso Dream garden Hitomi sorasanaide yuzurenai omoi dakishimete Kirameke Dear my friends Shinjiru hito ni dake sō kanarazu Kiseki wa okiru yo afureru power of dream Unmei wa watashitachi no te de kirihiraite yuku |-|Kanji= このドアの向こう側　広がるよ知らない世界 さあ一歩踏み出して　新しい未来へいま飛び立とうよ　一緒に ボルテージ上がったら　周りなんて気にせずに くすぶった自分なんて解き放て　無限の空 閉ざされてた夢の鍵を必ず見つけて 開いてみせるわ ようこそ Dream garden 瞳そらさないで　譲れない思い抱きしめて きらめけ Dear my friends 信じる人にだけそう必ず 奇跡は起きるよ　溢れるpower of dream 苦しくて泣いちゃってそれなのに人はなぜ夢見るの？ それがきっと生きてるって証なんだ 信じた夢　邪魔させない どんなちっぽけな願いでも無敵！ はばたけ Dream garden 角度を変えたなら “絶望”は“希望”へとチェンジ ときめけ Dear my friends たとえつまずいても　いつだって私たちがいる 一人じゃないから この先に何が起きたって　決してひるまないわ ボロボロになったとしても手にした強さは輝くよ 心のままに翼を広げたら 降りそそぐ幾千のヒカリ 前だけ向いて突き進んで行(ゆ)こう いつの日も自分だけの色　しっかり描いて ようこそ Dream garden 瞳そらさないで　譲れない思い抱きしめて きらめけ Dear my friends 信じる人にだけそう必ず 奇跡は起きるよ　溢れるpower of dream 運命は私たちの手で切り開いて行(ゆ)く |-| English= Beyond this door is a wide world you never knew about Hey, with just one step, let's fly out to that world as right around the corner is our wonderful future There is no need to worry about anything if the voltage starts to rise Because you are going to unleash your true self into the infinite blue sky Be sure to find that golden key for that sealed dream you locked up long ago And then you will open it now Welcome to the Dream garden Be sure not to get too distracted as I won't be afraid to hold you in my arms Shine so brightly Dear my friends This is a nice place only for those who can believe in The overflowing miracles that are filled with power of dreams Why do many people have sweet dreams even though they are suffering from loneliness and pain? It must be the proof that they are surely living their own life By not letting a thing disturb the dreams they love No matter the size of that wish, it can be invincible! Fly out to the Dream garden You gotta prepare yourself and change "despair" to "hope" if you dream about of yourself I'm having fun Dear my friends Even if you stumble along the way, we'll always be there to catch you if you fall Because you aren't alone, my friend You should never be embarrassed from what happened before in your past, just look at yourself This strength from your hands is shining more than ever as you know you are not lost anymore Spread your white wings when you listen to whatever your heart tells you Pouring down on you is a thousand rays of starlight Just keep on pushing forward and never look back when you do so As one day you will soon be able to draw yourself in your very own bright color Welcome to the Dream garden Be sure not to get too distracted as I won't be afraid to hold you in my arms Shine so brightly Dear my friends This is a nice place only for those who can believe in The overflowing miracles that are filled with power of dream Destiny will cut a path for us right now to walk down hand in hand forevermore Audio Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs